


spank.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Painplay, Service Top, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Thor/Grandmaster + spanking.





	spank.

**Author's Note:**

> Same universe as [At Your Service, Grandmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362488), probably.

“You’re gonna, ha, have to do a little bit more than  _that_ , Sparkles,” the Grandmaster purrs, and Thor stares down at him, his eyes alight with thought. The Grandmaster, from what Thor can ascertain, enjoys a certain amount of rough treatment - there are few that will actually give him what he desires in this arena, too afeared of his great magic and strength to truly  _hurt_  him.

He needs, Thor muses as he plays absently with the alien planes of the Grandmaster’s cock, to be taught a lesson. “Come  _on_ ,” the Grandmaster complains. “Do it a little–” Thor reaches forward, grabs the Grandmaster by his shock of silver hair, and  _drags_.

The Grandmaster lets out a stuttering sound of surprise, his honey-coloured eyes wide, as Thor pulls him forward, shoving his face into the mattress and leaving him messily sprawled over Thor’s thighs, and Thor doesn’t waste a moment in bringing his hand down  _hard_  against the Grandmaster’s buttocks.

The Grandmaster chokes on the breath he doesn’t need to take into his lungs, and Thor does it again. The sound of it is satisfying, a loud  _clap_  that rings off the mirrored ceilings of the Grandmaster’s obnoxious bedchamber, and Thor does it hard enough that he feels the Grandmaster  _jolt_  with the sudden blow. Thor keeps up a regular rhythm, hitting  _hard_  on one buttock and then the other until the flesh is rosy and red, the golden skin lit brightly from beneath, and the Grandmaster is  _scrabbling_  at the sheets, but makes no movement to extricate himself from Thor’s hold.

His cock grinds against Thor’s thigh, dribbling blue over Thor’s leg, and Thor allows it, bringing his hand just a little lower, so that the next ringing slap ghosts over the back of where the Grandmaster’s balls would be, catching the bulb at the base of the Grandmaster’s cock. The Grandmaster  _convulses_ , and Thor can feel his come shoot infernally hot against his leg. Grinning, Thor roughly drags his fingers over the Grandmaster’s hole, feeling the way he grunts and pushes back into the touch.

“I prefer you like this,” Thor says conversationally, ignoring the slight burn in his own palm - the Grandmaster’s flesh hadn’t been as  _yielding_  as an AEsir’s, but he is determined not to show the pain. “ _Silent_.”

“I–”

Thor brings his hand down against the hole itself, and the Grandmaster stumbles on the word, instead releasing a desperate groan and sprawling like putty over Thor’s lap. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/ask). Requests always open.


End file.
